Debajo del Ciprés
by Clara - Megan
Summary: "Unas cálidas lágrimas se deslizaron por su pálido rostro al recordar aquel momento que marcó su vida y que, quizás, le quitó todo sentido. Comenzó a escribir..."
1. Introducción

Epílogo 2: El último adiós.

Las hojas de los árboles caían sobre el césped, balanceándose al compás del viento. Estos, desnudos, describían certeramente el tétrico paisaje que inundaba el cementerio de Hogsmeade.

Era el funeral de Virginia Weasley.

 Ron estaba destruido, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil frente al cajón de su pequeña hermana. No podía creerlo, solo deseó saber quien fue el maldito bastardo que osó matarla, a ella, la persona más inocente que conoció en su vida. 

Molly no paraba de llorar, Arthur la abrazaba tratando de parecer y ser fuerte, pero no podía evitar las lágrimas que caían sobre la capa de su querida esposa, ya, empapada de dolor. Los mellizos ya no reirían como antes, ya no más bromas, ya no más felicidad. Los Weasley, a pesar de sus problemas, eran, ciertamente felices. _Eran_.

El cuerpo de Ginny fue, lentamente, hundiéndose en la oscuridad. Este ya no sería visto, su sonrisa eterna quedaría en el olvido...

Cada aprendiz de mago arrojó una rosa blanca dentro de la fosa de la pequeña pelirroja, así también lo hicieron maestros y familiares.

Hermione y Harry abrazaron a Ron, mientras éste emitía llantos desgarradores al ver aquella terrible escena...

- Mi niña-  dijo Dumbledore al acercarse a la fosa - No he podido protegerte... Solo deseo que puedas descansar en paz... que ya nadie te pueda hacer más daño- 

Tomó su hoja y leyó en voz alta:

_''Queridos amigos:_

_                             No tengo fuerzas para esto... Uno de nosotros, quizás alguien que esté aquí presente en este momento, fue el culpable de esta dolorosa pérdida... Lord Voldemort ha salido de la oscuridad y lo ha demostrado... oh! Esos malditos mortífagos!! ¿Por qué no me han llevado a mi y no a esta pobre criatura del señor? El mundo mágico se ha dividido, en la clásica lucha entre el bien y el mal._

_Hogwarts ya no es un lugar seguro, hemos aquí, frente a una clara repetición de aquellos 11 pasados años de dolor, pero los pocos que quedamos debemos combatir juntos a las tinieblas, solo juntos.. lograremos triunfar.''_

                                                                ***

Draco caminaba lentamente hacia la tumba de Ginny. Las hojas, ya secas, crujían cada vez que éste las pisaba y ese era el único sonido, además de su respiración, que se escuchaba en el lugar. Dejó caer sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, y se paró, erguido, frente a la tumba de Ginny. Ya todos se habían ido, y eso lo tranquilizó ya que quería evitar ver a la familia sufrir. 

Dejó caer una rosa roja.

- Lo siento, siento haber sido un cretino, siento haber sacrificado a tu persona solo para satisfacer las necesidades de mi padre - dijo el muchacho. - Ya no puedo cambiar el pasado.-

Dawn apoyó una de sus delgadas manos sobre el hombro de Draco.

- Ya olvidarás esto- dijo - Me tienes a mi - y dicho esto se acercó a él con intención de besarlo.

- Ya! Sal! - dijo Draco irritado- ¿Qué pretendes? No te quiero, solo sentía atracción hacia ti, solo intenciones de divertirme. Ni pienses tomar el lugar de Ginny...- 

Dawn rompió en llanto y se arrodilló. - He presenciado todo! Vi el sufrimiento de su familia y amigos... Pude haberlo evitado! Solo creí que no la querías tanto, Draco! Oh dios!! ¿¡Que he hecho?!- el llanto amargo que Dawn profería apagaba su voz.- Solo no pensaba... Te quería tanto! Te amaba! Solo di que me perdonas Draco, solo di eso y mi mente quedará en paz... solo dos palabras... -

- No tendrás mi perdón. Desaparece de mi vista y no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra! - al decir esto, Draco giró sobre sus talones moviendo su capa hacia la misma dirección,  farfulló algo ininteligible y se alejó del lugar dejando a Dawn llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho... Su mente ya no estaría en paz, su error la marcaría para siempre.

                                                                                                                    ***


	2. Descubrimientos

**Nota de las autoras: Que bello!! 4 REVIEWS!! Que emoción!! **

**Gusti: Hemos leído el código procesal civil de la provincia de entre ríos y nos hemos inspirado sentimentalmente. Tenés razón... falta ese toke DE LEYES... Bueno, gracias por tu opinión y seguí leyendo y dejando tus opiniones constructivas que nos permiten idiotizarnos cada vez más. Aguante Nirvana, Oasis, Green Day, Marilyn Manson, System y Damas Gratis!**

**Fede Bondiola: Gracias por tu opinión, amigo!!! Les mandamos un beso enorme a todos tus amigos, y pensaremos en manguera (se escribe así, burro!) para nuestra inspiración colectiva... Aguante Los Amigos y Amboé!! Seguí dejando reviews porque no te hablamos más... Aguante el día de gaviota!**

**Sheyla Malfoy: Gracias por tu review!! Nos animó una cantidad!! Acá tenés la continuación... Esperamos que te guste!!! Seguí dejando reviews. ^^**

**Valeria: A nosotras si nos cabe la personalidad de Dawn, pero esa es tu opinión y la valoramos. Gracias por decir que la introducción fue buena, y esperamos que te guste el trayecto de esta historia.**

Capítulo 1: Descubrimientos.

Patético. Realmente patético. Esa imagen ya era monótona para el, siempre la veía así de sonriente. No sabía porque, pero por un momento el deseaba ser el hermano de aquella jovencita. Tal vez fuera porque se notaba su clara felicidad en su rostro, tal vez porque el sí era querido, tal y como su hermana menor. 

Se recriminó a si mismo por pensar esas idioteces y fijó su mirada en el tazón de cereales. Unos pocos flotaban sobre la blanca leche que los había inundado. Dejó caer su cuchara sobre la mesa y se levantó con hastío. Los odiaba, los odiaba con todo su ser. No soportaba verlos así, tan compinches, tan amigos, con la idiota de Granger. Tampoco soportaba ver a aquella pelirroja enamorada tontamente de Potter, sin saber en lo que se estaba metiendo. Era una imbécil, lo sabía perfectamente bien. Además, ella era la única que no notaba que Potter le prestaba gran atención. 

Draco Malfoy bufó asqueado. Un raro pensamiento cruzó su confusa mente. Sonrió complacido para si y caminó hacia Blaise Zabini.

                                                                                        ***

Lo miró por un segundo. No, ya no podía seguir así, no podía seguir sufriendo por un chico que lo único que hacía era pensarla como la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. Era ridículo seguir así por culpa del honorable "Niño que vivió".

Siguió caminando, pensando detenidamente en aquel muchacho que le había hecho la vida imposible a su hermano. No le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que dijeran de él. El chico era guapo, no podía negarlo. Además, ya varias veces en el día le había echado unas cuantas miradas que ella no calificó como rebajadoras. Apuró el paso, mirando fijamente el suelo. Acaso le gustaba Draco Malfoy? No, no lo creía... Aunque...

¡PLAF!

Ginny cayó al suelo, y junto a ella, la pequeña montaña de libros que había estado cargando hacía ya unos pocos minutos. 

- Lo siento, soy un imbécil...- Ginny levantó su mirada azul cielo y miró confundida al joven de cabello rubio platinado. Acaso le había pedido perdón?

- N-no importa...- titubeó la pelirroja. Malfoy le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y luego la miró con preocupación.

- Estás bien, verdad?- preguntó el muchacho. Bien, eso si que era extraño.

- Si, eso creo- dijo Ginny, juntando sus libros para evitar la mirada color metal que Draco Malfoy había posado sobre ella.

Luego, sintió como la fría mano de aquel muchacho rozaba suavemente la de ella. Ginny se sonrojó notoriamente, mientras que Draco sonreía complacido. 

Terminaron de juntar los libros, Malfoy se disculpó nuevamente con Virginia, dio media vuelta, moviendo su capa y desapareció de su vista.

Ginny todavía no podía creerlo, ¿acaso ese era Draco Malfoy?

Dawn Hawthorne quedó perpleja, había visto aquella escena y realmente no podía creerlo, un sentimiento raro inundó su ser, odio, envidia ... ¿Porque Virginia? ... Ella no tenía nada de especial, solo una torpe y tonta niña de mamá, siempre feliz, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que sonreír... 

En fin, le agradaba Ginny, antes, ya que por lo menos era sincera, pero ¿Por qué ella y no yo?? ... fue su único pensamiento durante el resto del día.

                                                                                       ***

 La clase de Defensas aún no comenzaba, por eso Ginny había decidido esperar en el salón, ya que no encontraba nada interesante por hacer. Se sentó sobre una de las mesas y apoyó sus libros junto a ella. Se dedicó a pensar por un momento... Definitivamente ya no le gustaba Harry. Y luego el recuerdo de aquella mañana vino a su mente... Por qué se había sonrojado de esa manera al hablar con Malfoy? Por qué demonios había sentido ese molesto cosquilleo que sentía con Harry cuando Draco apenas rozó su mano? Levantó la vista del suelo... Le gustaba Malfoy. Rogó para que Ron no se enterara... Rogó para que las cosas no empeoraran, pero lo estaban haciendo... En ese momento, Ginny vio como Malfoy se acercaba a ella y se paraba justamente entre sus piernas. Por un momento, Virginia, con sus apenas inocentes 15 años pensó que debía salir corriendo de aquel lugar, pero una mano en su cintura seguido de un par de finos labios que pronto se posaron en los suyos se lo impidieron...

                                                                                      ***


	3. Invitación

**Y aquí van las respuestas a los reviews.**

**Del capítulo 1:**

**Sabrina Tolkien: Jajajaja, gracias! Valoramos muchísimo tu opinión! ^^ Sigue leyendo. **

**Snoopy: La continuación ya ta aquí. Si, sabemos que Dawn es un poco rara, pero así la queríamos ^^ Y si, Ginny es Virginia... Jajaja. Sigue leyendo, y gracias por dejar tu opinión.**

**Del capítulo 2:**

**Valeria: Bueno, acá tenés la continuación. Esperamos que te guste... Y de ahí a ser tus heroínas... Gracias!**

**Yochy: Bueno, acá tenés la continuación. Nos encanta que te haya encantado. **

**Denyce: Si, es más o menos dark. Creemos que en su forma de vestir lo es ^^. Nos alegra que te haya gustado.**

**Rinoa: Te gustó!! Que bien! Bueno, de eso del draco/Ginny, en este capítulo tienes tu respuesta. Esperamos que te guste, y sigue leyendo!! Y por favor, quiero ver la continuación de "Visita Inesperada"!!**

**Angelina Mabel Ortetti: Recordaremos el día de gaviota para inspirarnos, no te preocupes. En cuanto a lo de Dawn y que es posesiva... Bueno, si, te lo digo en persona... Bah, ya te lo dije... AGUANTE YO!! (se nota que la que contestó todos estos reviews es Mica???) Jajajaja.  **

Capítulo 2: Invitación

 Por un momento, Virginia, con sus apenas inocentes 15 años pensó que debía salir corriendo de aquel lugar, pero una mano en su cintura seguido de un par de finos y deliciosos labios que pronto se posaron en los suyos se lo impidieron...

Finalmente se separaron. Draco sonrió ante la mirada incrédula de su acompañante y luego relamió sus finos labios rosados, como si en ellos encontrase la esencia de la pelirroja.

- Tienes un increíble gusto a chocolate en tus labios, Weasley...- dijo Malfoy, con una sonrisa.

Ginny no respondió. Todo estaba bien, hasta que él la llamó Weasley. Miró al muchacho y luego se bajó de la mesa, quedando a tan solo unos centímetros de lejanía del cuerpo de Draco Malfoy. Miró por la ventana de la habitación. Era la hora del crepúsculo y la noche se extendía como una nube blanda, tiñendo de púrpura el desolado paisaje. Lo había olvidado por completo, con todo el asunto de Malfoy y demás, había olvidado que ese día no tendría Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras. Se reprimió a si misma por distraerse con idioteces.

- Te comió la lengua el gato, Weasley?- preguntó Draco, arrastrando cada palabra como una asquerosa serpiente.

Había vuelto a su postura normal.

- Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso?- Ginny atacó con las primeras palabras que había logrado que salieran de su boca.

- Debía hacerlo ... ¿acaso no te gustó? aunque he comprobado que soy irresistible ya que no noté que vacilaras al acercarme hacía ti- dijo Malfoy, alejándose de la muchacha y apoyándose sobre la fría pared de piedra, con su clásica postura índole. 

- Piérdete...- dijo Ginny, tomando sus libros y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Ven conmigo a la fiesta de Darren Andrews...- dijo fríamente Malfoy.

Ginny volteó y lo miró confundida. Quería que él, Draco Malfoy, el chico más temido y sexy del colegio, y ella fueran a la famosa fiesta de Darren Andrews? Seguramente estaba alucinando.

- O irás con Potter?- preguntó Draco, con una sonrisa irónica.

- No, el va con Hanna Abbot...- dijo Ginny, con disgusto – Por qué quieres que vaya contigo?- preguntó finalmente.

- Me atraes – afirmó Malfoy.

 Ginny lo miró un segundo y luego asintió. No estaba nada mal, además, se vengaría de Harry por no prestarle atención. Y aún más... Iría con el chico que le gusta.

- Bien, entonces nos encontramos en la entrada de la casa de Darren... Y no faltes...- Draco salió de la habitación, dejando a una Ginny totalmente feliz.

                                                                                       ***

Dawn Hawthorne se ató su cabello oscuro en una coleta y se sentó sobre su cama, con los pies descalzos. Deslizó sus finos y largos dedos blancos por el sobre y lo abrió lentamente. Comenzó a leer atentamente la carta. Ésta decía así:

 __

_Advertencia: El contenido de esta carta es altamente confidencial, leer en privado._

_Dawn Hawthorne: Debido a su edad y la apreciación que tenemos hacia su padre, me es el placer de concederle el privilegio de formar parte del círculo de mortífagos del Señor Oscuro. Su ceremonia de iniciación será la próxima luna llena, en el centro épico de Mortífagos. Haga el favor de ser totalmente cautelosa._

La muchacha arrugó el pequeño trozo de papel, lo arrojó al suelo y lo hizo cenizas con un encantamiento que había aprendido en su tercer año. La Slytherin miró con disgusto su figura en el espejo y arrojó con furia un almohadón hacia la puerta, donde minutos más tarde su padre se aparecía.

- Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la muchacha con desgano.

Su padre, un hombre de no más de 45 años, sonrió maliciosamente, mientras se acercaba más a su hija. Luego la tomó fuertemente por la muñeca y la levantó de la cama con una increíble fuerza.

- No creas que porque ya tengas 16 años te librarás de mi, jovencita. Todo lo contrario. Seré tu sombra de ahora en más. Y si llegas a faltar a la reunión, juro por mi vida y tu madre que no llegarás a ver el sol sobre tu rostro, entendido?- Michael Hawthorne soltó con desdén a su única hija y salió de la habitación, dando un portazo.

- TE ODIO, TE ODIO!!!- Gritó Dawn, mientras que su rostro se enrojecía de rabia y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Odiaba su vida, odiaba todo lo que la rodeaba. Y ahora se transformaría en su peor pesadilla... Se transformaría en su padre.

                                                                                         ***

Draco Malfoy se dirigió a su habitación, definitivamente, todo salió como quería. Al entrar, vio, un sobre negro sobre su cama.

Lo abrió, una sonrisa maléfica inundó su persona.

- Hoy si que es un buen día- murmuró.

Draco, había estado esperando ese momento desde que su padre mencionó el regreso del señor oscuro, conocería a Voldemort, el mago más temido, el culpable de la pérdida de los padres de Harry.

Rió, rió como nunca antes en su vida, estaba feliz, al fin su padre se sentiría orgulloso de el, al fin sería mejor que Harry Potter.

                                                                                         ***


	4. Conclusiones

Capítulo 3: Conclusiones.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Darren estaba celebrando una fiesta en su casa. Había dejado la puerta abierta para que sus amigos pudieran entrar directamente, pero, incluso así, por la falta de costumbre, muchos de ellos llamaban timbre y esperaban a que se les invitara a pasar para protegerse del cruel frío de invierno.   
  
  
  
Las fiestas de Darren siempre eran especiales. La fórmula habitual de bebidas, ruido y baile no era suficiente para él: había que buscar un ingrediente añadido. En el pasado, había organizado fiestas en la piscina de su jardín, una fiesta post-holocausto nuclear en la que todos fueron vestidos de harapientos mutantes enfermos (que pasó a la historia como la fiesta más desagradable de cuantas se habían celebrado en las afueras del pueblo mágico Hogsmeade) y algunas estrambóticas fiestas de fin de año. Las fiestas de Darren eran el evento al que todo el mundo quería acudir, aunque fuese con disfraz. Tenía algo de bromista empedernido, de pícaro encantador, y su fama de organizar las mejores fiestas se apoyaba también en el hecho de tener una casa grande y unos padres generosos y comprensivos que salían mucho.  
  
  
  
En el interior de la casa (la cual, por estar a las afueras de Hogsmeade, permite el uso de electricidad y demás), Brian se encargaba del control de las luces, la calefacción, la música y los rayos láser. Los invitados charlaban, reían, bebían y bailaban.   
  
  
  
Algunos de los amigos de Darren llevaban máscaras o capuchones, de manera que no había modo de estar seguro de quién era quién.  
  
  
  
En una esquina se encontraba Ginny Weasley, con su disfraz bordó al mejor estilo Julieta Montesco. Acomodó por decimoquinta vez su vestido y buscó a Draco con su mirada, sin éxito.   
  
  
  
Comenzó a abrirse paso entre la multitud hasta que llegó a la cocina. Probó un poco de ponche. Estaba terriblemente caliente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Hola Gin...- Virginia volteó y lanzó un grito.   
  
  
  
- Lo siento, te asusté?- preguntó Harry.   
  
  
  
Al parecer estaba disfrazado de vampiro, y estaba más pálido de lo normal, con los ojos prácticamente rojos, dos afilados colmillos bañados en una sustancia roja y un delgado hilo de pintura carmesí que brotaba de su boca.  
  
  
  
  
  
- Más o menos...- contestó Ginny, sonriendo.  
  
  
  
  
  
- Quién es tu pareja?- preguntó Harry, bebiendo un sorbo de las alocadas mezclas de bebidas de Darren.  
  
  
  
  
  
- Malfoy- contestó Ginny, con total tranquilidad.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry, debido a su sorpresa, escupió su bebida en el vaso y comenzó a toser.  
  
  
  
  
  
- Harry... Harry! Estás bien?- preguntó Ginny.  
  
  
  
  
  
- Malfoy? Sabes lo que hará tu hermano si se entera?- preguntó el muchacho con gafas.  
  
  
  
  
  
- No, y tampoco me interesa saberlo. Es mi pareja, es mi vida, y hago lo que quiero!  
  
  
  
- No es que quiera arruinarte la fiesta, pero lo ví salir con la chica rara.. eh... Hawthorne... y no venían precisamente hacia aquí.   
  
  
  
Ginny dejó su vaso sobre la mesada y salió de la cocina, perdiéndose entre la multitud.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco estaba ya listo para ir a la fiesta, cuando miró hacia el cielo y vio, claramente, una luna llena.  
  
  
  
- ¿Justo hoy? - exclamó.   
  
  
  
Se colocó su capa y salió apresuradamente de su habitación, estaba atravesando la sala común cuando escuchó un chistido.   
  
  
  
- ¿Dawn? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar ya en la fiesta?-  
  
  
  
- A esto me refería cuando dije que nos íbamos a ver, Malfoy.-  
  
  
  
- Así que mortífago... Veremos si tienes las agallas suficientes para soportarlo. -   
  
  
  
- Apresúrate niño, deja ya tus habladurías, no querrás llegar tarde... y todavía no te pongas la capucha, puede llamar la atención.-  
  
  
  
Draco y Dawn se dirigieron hacia el centro épico, fue allí donde lo vieron, Lord Voldemort, el mago más temido de la historia.  
  
Se pararon junto a otros niños, que esperaban el comienzo de la ceremonia.  
  
Estaban nerviosos, sentían temor, no podían negarlo.  
  
Uno a uno, las nuevos integrantes fueron llamados, les hicieron jurar lealtad y respeto hacia el señor oscuro pase lo que pase.  
  
  
  
Finalmente la ceremonia terminó, dando lugar a otra la semana entrante, Dawn y Draco estaban sentados sobre el césped hablando de lo ocurrido...  
  
Dawn tomó el cuello de Draco con una de sus delgadas y frías manos mientras él posaba las suyas sobre su cintura ... la muchacha inclinó el cuerpo del muchacho suavemente contra el suelo, mordió suave pero pasionalmente el blanco cuello de su acompañante, sus labios se deslizaron poco a poco hacia su boca.  
  
Draco realmente estaba disfrutando ese momento. No era como Ginny, Dawn era más atrevida, y eso lo divertía. Dawn estaba a punto de besarlo, sus labios estaban a unos pocos centímetros de los suyos... todo marchaba bien.. cuando de repente Draco dijo   
  
  
  
- Ginny!!!-   
  
  
  
Se había olvidado completamente que iría a la fiesta con Ginny, corrió a Dawn y se levantó corriendo hacia la casa de Darren Andrews.   
  
  
  
Mientras se alejaba escuchó el grito de Dawn ''¿¿Tanto te importa esa chiquilla?''  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy bufó asqueado. Un raro pensamiento cruzó su confusa mente. Sonrió complacido para si y caminó hacia Blaise Zabini....  
  
  
  
- Tengo una idea para vengarme de Potter y el pobretón Weasley...-  
  
  
  
- Cuál?- Blaise lo miró con indiferencia, ya que mucho no le importaba esa "gentuza" que parecían ser el centro de atención del colegio.  
  
  
  
- Puedes poner más énfasis en tu tono de voz? Aunque sea fingido, me da igual...-   
  
  
  
- Bueno, está bien... Cuál es tu maravillosa idea, Draquito?- Malfoy lo miró asqueado y luego carraspeó.  
  
  
  
- La Weasley-  
  
  
  
- Huh? Piensas ligarte a esa pobretona que tendría que tener una sesión de belleza con...- Blaise hizo una pausa - Dawn Hawthorne?-  
  
  
  
- Si es necesario... Con tal de vengarme de esos ineptos, cualquier cosa.-  
  
  
  
- No pensé que te rebajarías a tanto, Malfoy.-  
  
  
  
- No me resultará muy difícil que digamos... Soy irresistible, o no?- preguntó el muchacho, con su clásica postura índole.  
  
  
  
- No puedo opinar- dijo Blaise, cruzándose de brazos.   
  
  
  
Draco sonrió maliciosamente y fue en busca de Virginia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Se había olvidado completamente que iría a la fiesta con Ginny, corrió a Dawn y se levantó corriendo hacia la casa de Darren Andrews.  
  
  
  
Mientras se alejaba escuchó el grito de Dawn ''¿¿Tanto te importa esa chiquilla?''  
  
  
  
Siguió corriendo y finalmente llegó.   
  
Preguntó por Ginny y Pansy dijo haberla visto salir y no muy contenta que digamos.   
  
  
  
  
  
Draco lanzó un bufido y salió en busca de Virginia.   
  
  
  
  
  
Esta estaba sentada en una hamaca paraguaya (qué demonios hacía una de esas en pleno invierno?!) no podía creerlo.. había sido utilizada por Draco Malfoy.. solo había sido producto de su diversión... el beso.. la invitación a la fiesta.. todo fue por mera diversión, todo para dejarla como una zonza frente a todos. Se sentía realmente una idiota, unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, cuando sintió que unas frías y delgadas manos se apoyaban suavemente en sus hombros.  
  
  
  
- Draco! ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Ginny al mismo tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas.  
  
  
  
- Mira.. yo.. me quedé dormido, estaba listo, como era temprano me senté junto a la estufa, en la sala común y ... cuando desperté vine corriendo.. siento haberte dejado Gin...  
  
  
  
- Como te atreves! Te vieron salir del castillo con Dawn! Ya no mientas Malfoy.  
  
  
  
- No es lo que tu crees, no vino a la fiesta debido a que su padre, quien vino de visita regresaba hoy a su casa, gracias a ella me desperté y me pareció correcto acompañarla... es tu decisión si me crees o no...  
  
  
  
Ginny, besó a Draco, no sabía si realmente decía la verdad, pero lo importante era que el estaba ahí ... y sus palabras parecieron bastantes coherentes.  
  
  
  
Malfoy no podía creerlo, tenía a Virginia en sus manos...   
  
Recordó las palabras de Dawn ... ¿realmente le importaba Ginny?   
  
Nunca había echo nada semejante con una chica.. nunca en su vida se disculpó con nadie ...  
  
¿Se estaba enamorando?  
  
  
  
*** 


	5. Deseos

Capítulo 4 : Deseos.

Todo el colegio finalmente se enteró de la relación entre Draco y Ginny, debido a que no fueron muy discretos en la fiesta...

Dawn estaba realmente molesta, simplemente no lo entendía. Debía hacer algo, había estado a punto de besar sus labios, tan solo a unos pocos centímetros de su esencia. 

Así pasó una semana, ellos seguían juntos, Blaise Zabini no podía creerlo, simplemente Malfoy dijo que el plan ya había terminado, ¿Cómo pudo pasar que le guste Ginny?

Tomó un trozo de tostada  y dejó atrás esos pensamientos, de todos modos... ¿a quien le interesa? Desvió su mirada... y la vio.

Dawn Hawthorne se encaminaba hacia su mesa.  

Realmente, estaba bastante bien vestida... considerando su ya conocida personalidad.

Llevaba un minifalda de jean, unas medias negras (todas rotosas), una musculosa  y un cinto de cómo cuatro dedos de ancho del mismo color.

Se sentó junto a el y lo único que dijo fue '' Que cursi".

                                                                                         ***

Por fin la clase de Adivinación había terminado. 

Dawn arrinconó a Draco en uno de los recovecos de la pared. La muchacha se acercó a Malfoy. Sus cuerpos se rozaron. Ella susurró sensualmente al oído de Draco:

- La prefieres a ella o a mi? Sé como te intimidas cuando me ves... Realmente me deseas. Y yo a ti...- 

- Te deseo, pero... Olvídalo.- Draco se perdió entre la multitud. 

Dawn quedó perpleja. Esa maldita bastarda... "No pudo haberse enamorado de esa..." pensó.

                                                                                         ***

Malfoy caminaba apresuradamente hacia el lago. Había quedado en encontrarse con Ginny. Y allí estaba ella, con su inocente rostro. La pelirroja se acercó y besó dulcemente los labios de Draco.

- Solo me quedan unos minutos, pero podríamos encontrarnos hoy a la noche en la torre de Astrología?- 

Virginia estaba insegura. Para que querría verla allí? Ese lugar tenía fama por ser habituado por parejas ya entradas en edad debido a que no era muy frecuentado por maestros.

- Está bien...- dijo, después de un rato de meditación.

Draco besó sus labios y se fue con un paso apresurado.

Sandy Fudge: Gracias!! Nos encanta que te encante... ^^ Bueno... A NOSOTRAS TAMBIÉN NOS ENCANTA DAWN! La continuación, para ti... Esperamos que te haya gustado.

**Rinoa: Si, nuestro Draco no es como el Draco de casi todos los fics... Y nos encanta así de malo maloso XD. Bueno, creo que te hemos decepcionado en eso de que a él si le gusta ser mortífago... no puedo decir más. Si, tenés razón, Dawn es una de las protagonistas, es más, hasta la consideramos la protagonista principal, no sé si se entiende...Esperamos que sigas leyendo!!! **


	6. Inquietud

Capítulo 5: Inquietud.

La inquietud en Draco Malfoy se notaba a leguas. 

Finalmente, el día llegó a su fin. 

Las ilógicas motas de suciedad en su alfombra resaltaban notoriamente. Sus pies se hundieron en la suavidad acolchada. Suspiró, profundamente, dolorosamente...

Las imágenes de él y Dawn y luego de Ginny se apoderaron de su mente. Se sentía confundido, desolado. Amaba a Ginny, pero deseaba a Dawn. 

Sus ojos se posaron en una pelusa que flotaba libremente en el aire. Deseó ser como aquella pelusa, libre de preocupaciones y presiones...  su cabeza estallaba, solo deseaba estar soñando... solo deseaba ser el chico fuerte y frío que era antes... antes de conocer a Ginny Weasley.

Ya no sentía más ese temor eterno hacia su padre. Sentía odio. Un odio profundo, punzante. 

Se sentía traicionado por si mismo. Por alguna inexplicable razón _debía_ hacerlo. Por lo menos así se ganaría el respeto que tanto deseaba. Aunque el costo fuera doloroso, algún día lo olvidaría. Ya no sería el simple hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Sería respetado por el círculo de mortífagos... y eso duraría toda su vida, no... como... un amor pasajero.

Se paró de golpe y caminó rápidamente hacia la torre de Astrología. Por un momento deseó no estar ahí. Por un momento quiso ser otra persona. Por un momento quiso quedar en el recuerdo...

Llegó, y allí estaba ella, de espaldas y apreciando las estrellas de aquel cielo negro. 

Recordó su primer beso con Ginny. Como la pelirroja se había estremecido, como disfrutó siendo descortés con ella. Finalmente, se dio cuenta que la quería. Que con ella sentía algo diferente, más que deseo. La misma pregunta que se hacía cada noche volvió a su mente... ¿Estaba enamorado de Virginia Weasley?

No lo dudó. Dos palabras salieron de su boca en un suave susurro que solo ella escucharía... "Te Amo".

Ginny lo miró, sorprendida y halagada. Draco Malfoy la amaba? Un sentimiento extraño recorrió sus venas.

- Y yo a ti...- la pelirroja se acercó.

Se besaron como si nunca hubieran probado los labios del otro. Como si fuera la última vez que lo hicieran... y... tal vez... la era.

Draco encontró el lado pasional de Ginny. Ese beso fue perfecto, el mejor de todos. Realmente la deseaba. No solo la amaba. La _deseaba. Aún más que a Dawn, tal vez ni siquiera podría compararse. Pero tenía que cumplir su promesa..._

Mientras el beso se prolongaba, muy sigilosamente sacó una pequeña daga del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Lo pensó por un momento, mientras los labios de Ginny seguían sobre los suyos.

Abrazó a la pelirroja fuertemente, como intentando protegerla, pero sabiendo que él acabaría con su vida. Enterró la daga en la espina dorsal de Ginny. La muchacha profirió un grito de dolor, de traición. Ese grito perduraría en la memoria de Draco.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de decepción. Por qué lo había hecho? Tal vez ese había sido su propósito desde el principio...

Pero aún así, lo amaba. Harry ya no existía en su pequeño mundo. 

Ginny cayó debilitada. Su sangre color carmesí formaba un charco a su alrededor. Su mundo se estaba derrumbando...

- Nunca te olvidaré- murmuró Draco.

- Solo...- ya nunca más aquella voz volvería a proferir algún sonido. 

                                                                                      ***

N/A: No se lo esperaban, eh??!!! QUE MENTES MALIGNAS LAS NUESTRAS!! MUAHAHAHAHA!! Esperen los epílogos, que son lo mejor!! QUEREMOS VER SUS OPINIONES!!! ^^  '' VIENE EL CAPÍTULO FINAL!!! 

''Debajo del Ciprés'' ... J  


	7. Epílogo 1 Los Malfoy no lloran

EPÍLOGO 1 : Los Malfoy no lloran.

En el centro épico, los seguidores del señor oscuro disfrutaban de su triunfo. Felicitaban a Draco, quien solo observaba la terrible escena. Decidió salir de aquel lugar... quería sacar aquel episodio de su mente... quería olvidarlo... quería olvidar como mató a Ginny solo por respeto, por temor a que su padre ya no lo considere su hijo... por temor al mago tenebroso. Corrió, quería alejarse de aquel lugar. Recordó los instantes antes de eliminar a Virginia y no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de nostalgia se apodere de él. Recordó las palabras de su padre y su "Si" final...

(FLASHBACK) 

- Draco! ¿Porque has faltado a la reunión? ¿Te crees que esto es un juego? - Lucius había entrado furtivamente a la habitación de su hijo. 

- Lo siento padre - dijo Draco, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. Aunque mucho no le importaba, solo un simple reto... qué más daba? Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

- Eres el elegido... Matarás a la víctima, y más te vale que lo hagas si no quieres desprestigiarme. - dijo su padre con tono enojado.- Es hora de demostrar nuestro poderío, es hora de sembrar el pánico.- agregó.

"Harry"  pensó Draco... Seguro que la víctima era Harry. Miró a los ojos de su padre. Este exigía una rápida respuesta. Aunque odiara a Harry, no deseaba matarlo, ensuciar sus manos y marcar un eterno recuerdo en su vida. No quería correr el riesgo de ser descubierto y terminar en Azkaban con tan solo 16 años.

- Lo haré.- dijo Draco fríamente. Qué más daba?... No vería más al estúpido de Potter, y disfrutaría viéndolo sufrir.

- Matarás a Virginia Weasley.- 

Esas cuatro palabras helaron a Draco. 

- No!!!- fue lo primero que pudo articular.  Pero sabía que no podría negarse.

- ¿Qué quieres decir niño?! Lo harás! Es tu deber como mortífago  ¿eres un Malfoy o no? Deja ya de habladurías y haz lo que te digo si la víctima no quieres ser tu.- 

Draco no podía creerlo, tendría que matar a Ginny. Su cuerpo temblaba...pero él era fuerte... O por lo menos lo aparentaba.

Lo pensó por un momento y contestó fríamente:- Si... Lo haré- 

Draco salió de la habitación, sin despedirse de su padre. Se dirigió a un paso lento y pausado, pensativo, hacia el lago, donde Ginny lo esperaba. 

"Los Malfoy no lloran" pensó, y se prometió a si mismo no llorar .

(Fin del Flashback)

Se sentó en la hierba a apreciar la calma inmaculada del lago. Fijó su vista en la luna llena. Odiaba haber hecho lo que hizo, pero no le había quedado otra opción. Había sido ella o él... Y muy en el fondo, pensaba que había escogido mal. 

**_*-*-*-*-*_**

****

**_JeRu: Te gustó??? DE VERDAD TE GUSTÓ QUE MATÁRAMOS A GINNY DE ESA MANERA TAN CRUEL Y ALTIVA?! Teeee amaaaamooooooos!!! ^^ Acá tenés tu epílogo... Esperamos que te guste!!! Y que aclare algo... :S _**

****

**_Georgina: ahhh... lo sentimos. Pero no podemos revelarte lo que dice Ginny. Secretito de autoras aficionadas a finales no esperados. Y ESPERA QUE FALTAN DOS EPÍLOGOS AÚN! Están fantásticos... alucinantes. Un final inesperado ^^ Esperamos que sigas leyendo, a pesar de que lo que dice Ginny no podamos revelártelo._**

****

**_Rinoa: Fiel seguidora!! Jajajajaja... Tamos locas de remate, lo sabemos perfectamente bien ^^ Somos unas malas malosas que merecen ser castigadas... No te lo esperabas, ah? _**

**_Draco ama a Ginny, no solo la desea... LA AMA CON TODA SU VIDA! Pero es un Malfoy... y un Malfoy piensa primero en si mismo, luego en el prójimo. Lección que debes aprender ^^ Bah, nosotras lo hicimos así... Y créeme, si nuestro hermoso Draco Malfoy tuviera la oportunidad de regresar el tiempo, mataría a Ginny una y otra vez. UNA   Y    OTRA      VEZ.  Y eso de que Ginny no muere... está por verse. Sigue leyendo. Siguen dos epílogos más, sigue leyendo... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Esperamos que ésta sea una buena explicación... RECOMIENDA EL FIC, ASÍ OTROS SE SORPRENDEN ^^ Ah... Si Dawn y Draco quedan juntos... no podemos decírtelo. Pero sigue leyendo... Te enterarás de casi todo ^^ AQUÍ TIENES LA CONTINUACIÓN! Jejejejejeje. _**


	8. Epílogo2: El último adios

Epílogo 2: El último adiós.

Las hojas de los árboles caían sobre el césped, balanceándose al compás del viento. Estos, desnudos, describían certeramente el tétrico paisaje que inundaba el cementerio de Hogsmeade.

Era el funeral de Virginia Weasley.

 Ron estaba destruido, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil frente al cajón de su pequeña hermana. No podía creerlo, solo deseó saber quien fue el maldito bastardo que osó matarla, a ella, la persona más inocente que conoció en su vida. 

Molly no paraba de llorar, Arthur la abrazaba tratando de parecer y ser fuerte, pero no podía evitar las lágrimas que caían sobre la capa de su querida esposa, ya, empapada de dolor. Los mellizos ya no reirían como antes, ya no más bromas, ya no más felicidad. Los Weasley, a pesar de sus problemas, eran, ciertamente felices. _Eran_.

El cuerpo de Ginny fue, lentamente, hundiéndose en la oscuridad. Este ya no sería visto, su sonrisa eterna quedaría en el olvido...

Cada aprendiz de mago arrojó una rosa blanca dentro de la fosa de la pequeña pelirroja, así también lo hicieron maestros y familiares.

Hermione y Harry abrazaron a Ron, mientras éste emitía llantos desgarradores al ver aquella terrible escena...

- Mi niña-  dijo Dumbledore al acercarse a la fosa - No he podido protegerte... Solo deseo que puedas descansar en paz... que ya nadie te pueda hacer más daño- 

Tomó su hoja y leyó en voz alta:

_''Queridos amigos:_

_                             No tengo fuerzas para esto... Uno de nosotros, quizás alguien que esté aquí presente en este momento, fue el culpable de esta dolorosa pérdida... Lord Voldemort ha salido de la oscuridad y lo ha demostrado... oh! Esos malditos mortífagos!! ¿Por qué no me han llevado a mi y no a esta pobre criatura del señor? El mundo mágico se ha dividido, en la clásica lucha entre el bien y el mal._

_Hogwarts ya no es un lugar seguro, hemos aquí, frente a una clara repetición de aquellos 11 pasados años de dolor, pero los pocos que quedamos debemos combatir juntos a las tinieblas, solo juntos.. lograremos triunfar.''_

                                                                ***

Draco caminaba lentamente hacia la tumba de Ginny. Las hojas, ya secas, crujían cada vez que éste las pisaba y ese era el único sonido, además de su respiración, que se escuchaba en el lugar. Dejó caer sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, y se paró, erguido, frente a la tumba de Ginny. Ya todos se habían ido, y eso lo tranquilizó ya que quería evitar ver a la familia sufrir. 

Dejó caer una rosa roja.

- Lo siento, siento haber sido un cretino, siento haber sacrificado a tu persona solo para satisfacer las necesidades de mi padre - dijo el muchacho. - Ya no puedo cambiar el pasado.-

Dawn apoyó una de sus delgadas manos sobre el hombro de Draco.

- Ya olvidarás esto- dijo - Me tienes a mi - y dicho esto se acercó a él con intención de besarlo.

- Ya! Sal! - dijo Draco irritado- ¿Qué pretendes? No te quiero, solo sentía atracción hacia ti, solo intenciones de divertirme. Ni pienses tomar el lugar de Ginny...- 

Dawn rompió en llanto y se arrodilló. - He presenciado todo! Vi el sufrimiento de su familia y amigos... Pude haberlo evitado! Solo creí que no la querías tanto, Draco! Oh dios!! ¿¡Que he hecho?!- el llanto amargo que Dawn profería apagaba su voz.- Solo no pensaba... Te quería tanto! Te amaba! Solo di que me perdonas Draco, solo di eso y mi mente quedará en paz... solo dos palabras... -

- No tendrás mi perdón. Desaparece de mi vista y no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra! - al decir esto, Draco giró sobre sus talones moviendo su capa hacia la misma dirección,  farfulló algo ininteligible y se alejó del lugar dejando a Dawn llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho... Su mente ya no estaría en paz, su error la marcaría para siempre.

                                                                                                                    ***


	9. Epílogo final: Debajo del Ciprés

**_EPÍLOGO FINAL_**

**_Debajo del Ciprés._**

****

Era un día soleado, Dawn Hawthorne estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un gran Ciprés junto al lago, su cabello flameaba y la suave y fría brisa otoñal rozaba sus blancas mejillas.   
Unas cálidas lágrimas se deslizaron por su pálido rostro al recordar aquel momento que marcó su vida y que, quizás, le quitó todo sentido. Comenzó a escribir...

''Soy culpable, lo admito.  
Soy la única causa del tormento que me asfixia. Siempre he tenido el papel protagónico en esta comedia trágica y grotesca que se arrastra, lenta y cobarde, a través de mis días.  
Soy culpable, lo repito...  
De haber dejado morir mis ilusiones, de haber mortificado mi carne y mi espíritu, de haberme mentido, de haberme creído, de no haber amado, de haberme enclaustrado en un cuarto sombrío, de haber despreciado los amaneceres, de haberme refugiado en la apática tristeza, de haber sucumbido al placer insano de la autocompasión.  
Implacable culpa, te he reconocido, te he reverenciado...  
Te imploro que, aunque sea por un instante me liberes de tu peso... y me permitas el intento de perdonarme, de vivir intensamente, de no volver a invocarte.''

**_Abrí las enormes puertas que separaban la sala de los jardines. El sol ya se estaba ocultando, un destello iluminó mi rostro. En lo único que pensaba era en una venganza... El pronóstico había dado luna llena, caminé lentamente hacia el interior del llamado Bosque Prohibido. Estaba viviendo mis últimos días de paz, aunque, en ese momento, no lo sabía.   
La reunión comenzó apenas la luna se puso en lo alto del cielo. Me fui con mi padre, busqué a Draco con la mirada. No se encontraba allí.   
Solo me arrepiento, pero eso no cambiará las cosas... Cada vez que me acuerdo de la reunión y de los llantos desgarradores de los Weasley... Nunca quise hacer tanto daño...  
"Una víctima", escuché, "necesitamos que el pánico vuelva". _**

****

**_- Por qué no Virginia Weasley?- dije desde atrás._**

****

**_La mirada del Mago Tenebroso y de los mortífagos presentes se clavaron en mi ser lleno de odio y celos. Di un paso adelante y me paré frente a la multitud sin vacilar. Mi padre estaba orgulloso, su sonrisa maléfica... La recuerdo perfectamente. _**

****

**_- Virginia Weasley- repetí.- _****_Es lo mismo cualquier persona, pero yo creo que sufrirán más la muerte de esta niña, según lo que conozco, todas la aprecian, alumna ejemplar.- _**

****

**_- Por qué no Potter?- se escuchó entre los presentes._**

****

**_- Virginia es más débil y fácil de convencer... Acaso, señor, no prefiere terminar con él usted mismo?- _**

****

**_- Si no nombran a otra persona quien deba ser sacrificada, declaro que Virginia Weasley, quien una vez utilicé, muera para nuestro beneficio.- _**

****

**_- Mi querido hijo, Draco Malfoy, se encargará.-_**

**_Volteé mi cabeza y allí estaba, erguido entre la multitud, Lucius Malfoy._**

****

**_- Es hora de que demuestre su lealtad hacia usted, mi señor, y que pruebe que es un verdadero mortífago- se inclinó como señal de respeto hacia el Señor Oscuro._**

****

**_Había logrado lo que quería, ya no estaría Ginny entre nosotros. Ya no tendría que soportar su ser perfecto ni su mal gusto por las cosas. Ya no tendría que soportar que todo hombre que quiera lo obtenga primero. Ya no tendría que ver su felicidad todos los días, contrastando con mi patética y deprimente vida.   
Eso pensé, pensé que sería feliz si ella moría. Me equivoqué... Cometí el error más grande de mi vida. Aquella noche estaba más que satisfecha.   
Draco sería el encargado de su asesinato, todos se olvidarían de la tragedia y el sería mío al fin. Pero al ver el daño que causé, al darme cuenta que una chica murió por mis caprichos, descubrí otra faceta de mi ser. La maldad se apoderó de mi y mi vida no tiene sentido. Por más que llore, por más que me disculpe miles de veces, no podré reparar lo que hice.   
Sus vidas serán mejores sin mi. No pido perdón, no pido compasión._**

**_ Dawn Hawthorne. _**  
  
  
                  ***

Lucius Malfoy estaba dando un paseo después del funeral. Al fin había terminado su labor, de inculcar en su hijo el respeto hacia Lord Voldemort. Ya había logrado su propósito... Su hijo era un completo mortífago. 

La vio. El cuerpo de Dawn Hawthorne yacía debajo del ciprés. Se acercó hacía ella y la miró con descaro. La muchacha agonizaba, con una de sus muñecas ensangrentada. En la otra mano, sostenía una daga. 

Lucius la miró, sin importancia. Si aquella había sido su decisión final, dejaría que siga su curso. Vio un papel mal doblado junto a ella. Lo tomó. Después de un momento de descubrir lo que aquella muchacha había hecho, su rostro palideció de ira. 

- Maldita traicionera... Cómo te atreves a revelar nuestro secreto?!- lleno de furia, le pegó fuertemente en la cabeza, con su bastón. 

La chica cayó. Murió, sabiendo que al final, nunca nadie sabría la verdad...

Lucius se alejó, dejando el cuerpo inerte de Dawn Hawthorne... Debajo del Ciprés.

***


End file.
